El cerdo delator
by mary57
Summary: Un cerdito busca defender el orgullo de su amada, pero surge un pequeño problema... se pierde en mitad de la noche dentro de la casa Tendo... ¿Qué podrá encontrar? one-short :)


Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto por puro gusto :)

El cerdo delator

La desgracia me sigue como sombra, pisándome los talones, silenciosa pero clavada en mí ser… es alrededor de las tres de la madrugada y no puedo dar con el cuarto de Akane… la oscuridad de la noche y mi transformación de cerdo ha repercutido en mis sentidos. Como artista marcial es vergonzosa mi situación, cada que adquiero ésta inmune forma mi honor decae por los suelos. Mi orgullo no tiene valor que lo sostenga y la dignidad la deje años atrás en ese maldito estanque. ¡Todo es culpa de Ranma! Si ese maldito no se hubiera atravesado en mi vida… Aunque… nunca la hubiera conocido a ella… Akane, mi única razón de seguir, ella me dio la fuerza para continuar, no le importó mi físico. Por mucho tiempo su cariño fue mi principal motor de vida… si tan sólo me viera más que a su mascota o amigo… pero no importa, por el momento me basta con esa forma de querer, acepto este cuerpo torpe si es la única forma que tengo para estar cerca de ella, pero algún día encontraré la cura y me le mostraré como hombre, le diré mis sentimientos y lucharé con orgullo por su amor, y nunca de los nuncas la lastimaré como ese bastardo de Ranma ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera encontrado! ¡Le hubiera dado una paliza por hacerla enojar!

No todo es penumbra en mi vida, ciertas veces un rayo de luz aparece para alegrarme la vida… y así fue esta tarde cuando me encontré a mi linda Akane. Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin visitar la ciudad, no estaba en mis planes, pero el destino me puso en este camino, es cómo si algo más fuerte que yo quisiera que apareciera en esta ciudad. Caminaba con precaución, pues no recordaba que Kyoto tuviera este aspecto, y no fue hasta que la anciana me dio su acostumbrada bienvenida con agua fría que entendí que me encontraba en Nerima. Recuerdo que entrecerré mis ojos con cansancio, no importa cuántos ejercicios de reflejos practicara, esa señora siempre me mojaría. Caminé unas cuantas cuadras arrastrando mi equipaje, necesitaba un callejón donde poner agua a calentar. Estaba sacando la tetera de mi mochila con el hocico cuando escuche su dulce voz…

-¡Ese idita! ¡¿Qué se creé..?! ¿Qué no tiene voz para negar las cosas? –su tono de voz era dolido y quebradizo, no cabía duda que el idiota de mi rival la había hecho enfadar. Me acerqué a ella cuando su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de su flequillo.- ¡P-chan! –Limpio su rostro húmedo de las lágrimas y se agachó a cargarme.- ¡Qué alegría verte amiguito! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! –su cálido abrazo regresaba a mi cuerpo la alegría que no había gozado por casi medio año. –ven, vamos a casa, que pronto lloverá.

Dentro de su hogar las cosas estaban muy en calma, cenamos como hace tiempo atrás, en la comodidad de sus brazos. El desgraciado de Ranma no se apareció en todo ese momento, agradecía en el alma eso, pues podía disfrutar en paz de la compañía de Akane… pero sabía que eso hacia herir más los sentimientos de mi amada…

La cena acabó y Akane me llevó a su habitación. –espérame aquí iré a tomar un baño.- me acomodo en la cama y comienzo a sentir la habitación, es tan fresca como ella, por todo el cuarto se esparce su fragancia, de todos los rincones del Japón este es mi lugar favorito.

Llega con su pijama amarilla y secándose el pelo con una toalla, se asoma a la ventana y luego se percata que yo la observo.- sabes P-chan creo que lloverá hoy.- se excusa, pero yo sé que lo busca a él. Por fin se sienta en la cama y me dedica una sonrisa.- hace mucho no platicaba contigo… han pasado tantas cosas en tu ausencia… -miró melancólica la ventana.- ¡Ah! Pero parece que para cierta persona eso no significa nada. –su rostro comenzó a transformarse hasta caer en llanto. Odio verla así, siento unas ganas inmensas de ir a combatir con el idiota que la lastimó, pero no puedo dejarla sola. Camino hasta su regazo y recargo mi cuerpo a ella, qué más quisiera que acariciarte con mi verdadero cuerpo… pero por desgracia no me puedo permitir ese lujo. Con su mano corresponde mi apoyo. –Perdón P-chan… nunca estas y cuando te veo me comporto así. Pero hoy te prometo una cosa- me carga con ambas manos a la altura de su rostro-, ya no me importará lo que haga Ranma. Hablaré con él y terminaré con esta patética situación.- asiento con la cabeza ¡Eso es Akane! Deja al maldito de Ranma una vez por todas. Me deja en la cama y camina con mucha energía a cerrar la ventana, pero por algún extraño motivo regresa su vista a ella y la abre unos cuantos centímetros.

Regresa al mueble y apaga la luz, me desea buenas noches, pero sé que la velada será larga para ambos. La actitud de Akane siempre decae conforme pasa la noche, sus pensamientos no la dejan conciliar el sueño, mueve su postura continuamente y se disculpa conmigo al hacerlo, a veces gruñe de rabia, en otra ocasión no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Es desesperante mi situación, viéndola sufrir de esta manera y no poder darle su merecido a aquel idiota.

Por fin puede conciliar el sueño, pero yo tengo más energía que nunca. No espero ni un segundo más y abandono el hermoso tacto de Akane para ir en busca de mi venganza. La oscuridad me juega una mala broma y tardo en encontrar él baño, con mi pequeño cuerpo es muy difícil desempeñar algunas tareas, logro abrir la llave del agua caliente y regresar a mi forma original… busco entre la ropa sucia del baño algún pantalón para poder usarlo, no puedo combatir desnudo, ni mucho menos pasearme por esta casa sin ninguna prenda encima, salgo del cuarto de baño y corro a lo que creí que era el cuarto de mi eterno rival… pero en vez de eso me encuentro con el progenitor de mi amada durmiendo con un mameluco completo y abrazando un oso de felpa, no me detengo ni a criticar y corro a otra habitación, la cierro de golpe al oler el nauseabundo olor que emana, ese era el cuarto de Haposai, no hay duda.

Abro otra puerta, pero igual que la anterior, su olor me avisa que su propietario no es Ranma, asomo un poco la cabeza por curiosidad, y me encuentro con una figura pálida recostada de lado, era la hermana mediana de Akane, dormitaba en paños menores, cosa que hizo acelerar mi corazón y llevar mi consiente a un especie de trance. La chica levantó sus parpados con delicadeza y me miró, pero no se asustó. Sentí como la sangre se me subía y a mis piernas temblar, registró mi cuerpo con su mirada y después sonrió de lado. -¿Qué… quieres que te invite a pasar?- sentí un chorro cálido en mi rostro, me sangraba la nariz como fuente. Caminé lentamente hacia atrás sin perder su visión y cerré la puerta cauteloso.

Mi mano se apoyaba de la pared del pasillo mientras recobraba el aliento. Una vez regulado mi sistema circulatorio y limpiado mi rostro con el antebrazo, me aproximé a la otra habitación. Por fin la había encontrado… pero no estaba él, sólo su padre convertido en oso ¿Qué acaso no llegó a dormir? ¿Tan fuerte habrá sido su pelea con Akane? A mi mente llega el dojo, claro, el suele estar ahí cuando las cosas andan mal. Corro escalera abajo y después de perderme en el laberinto de habitaciones doy con el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Vacío… ni señas de que alguien estuvo ahí. Me siento a meditar en medio del espació. Si yo fuera un imbécil y que viviera para enfurecer a mi hermosa prometida ¿Dónde estaría? Las posibilidades que me quedan son fuera de la casa… me debato internamente en salir en busca de la venganza y perderme en el camino o regresar a los cómodos brazos de mi Akane y cumplir la anhelada sentencia mañana. Es una gran decisión que conlleva muchas responsabilidades, lo pienso un momento y decido quedarme a disfrutar de la compañía de Akane, total dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio. Y quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que yo estuve durmiendo con ella cuando él se hacia el digno de no pedirle perdón por lastimarle.

Camino a fuera del dojo y soy sorprendido con la lluvia, parece que Akane tenía Razón en cuanto a su predicción del clima. Llego como puedo a las escaleras y no dejo de pensar en mi desdicha al ver los numerosos escalones, déjenme confesarles que se trata de toda una hazaña si contemplamos que mi estatura es muy baja.

Después de esa prueba de esfuerzo llega otra más laboriosa, encontrar el cuarto de Akane. Y Aquí estoy a mitad de la madrugada con las esperanzas muy bajas de encontrar el lecho de mi linda Akane, cuando de repente. -¿P-chan?- levanto mi rostro y me encuentro a la angelical Kasumi. –Te perdiste ¿No es así? No te preocupes yo te llevaré al cuarto de Akane.- Que amable es, se me cristalizan los ojos por la bondad de la mayor de las Tendo. Sin perder el tiempo me escolta al cuarto de mi Akane y abre la puerta lo suficiente para que yo pueda entrar. Que los dioses la bendigan, me ha abierto las puertas del paraíso.

Miro con ternura a la cama, desde aquí puedo observar perfectamente el lindo rostro de Akane, esta acostada boca abajo y su delicado brazo cuelga con ligereza por la cama, duerme con gran calma, como si lo turbio de su día ya hubiera sido olvidado. La belleza del mundo en una sola faceta… me acerco despacio al mueble, ansió con ganas acurrucarme con ella, estar a su lado y…

Un momento ¿De dónde es esa mano? Tal vez mi vista y el cansancio están jugando con mi mente pues acabo de ver un brazo salir de detrás de ella y se posarse en su espalda… ¡Pero qué diablos! Me acerco con gran temor de lo que pueda encontrar. Si definitivamente es un brazo lo que rodea a Akane, de la sorpresa caigo para atrás y provoco un ruido, mismo que hace despertar a Akane…

-¿P-chan? –pregunta adormilada enderezándose, en ese momento veo sus ojos Azules… es Ranma… ¡ESTÁ CON RANMA!

-¡PUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIICKKKK!

…

Esa madrugada todo el vecindario fue despertado por el lamento de un cerdito. Dentro de la casa Tendo la sorpresa y felicidad (Por parte de los patriarcas) se presentó a pocos minutos del chillido del animal. Todos los integrantes de la familia habían acudido al tal vez llamado de ayuda de la mascota de Akane. En su lugar encontraron a los dos más jóvenes de la casa compartiendo cama y cubiertos con unas pocas sabanas, y en medio del acto un puerquito desmayado de la conmoción.

Después de eso, los prometidos de la casa no pudieron dar más escusas y se unieron en matrimonio a las pocas semanas, Nabiki había conseguido unas cuantas fotos de la emocionante escena, y aunque Akane le reprochaba que tuviera imágenes de ese bochornoso momento, le fueron de suma ayuda para callar a las locas que se entrometían es su relación.

Ese día fue la última vez que Akane vio a su mascota, se quedó con la idea de que el pequeño cerdito se sintió desplazado por Ranma al encontrarlos así. Saotome se sintió algo mal por la forma tan repentina en la que su compañero se enteró de lo bien que se llevaba con la chica, pero al mismo tiempos se sintió aliviado de que el joven ya no intentaría nada con su prometida.

En cuanto a Ryoga… bueno amenazó a Ranma para que por fin le diera su lugar a su amada, después de eso no lo volvieron a ver en muchos años cuando por casualidad coincidieron en un torneo. Fue invitado a la boda, pero no asistió, la razón era obvia, todavía no podía ver a la cara a la que fue su primer amor.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola! Les dejo esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió. Espero les haya sacado unas cuantas risillas, saludos y gracias por leer.

¡Espero leerlos pronto!


End file.
